


Be With You

by lorir_writes



Series: Quarantine Diaries [6]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Annabelle and Veronica face the adversities of long-distance relationships.
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Quarantine Diaries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908070
Kudos: 3





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Pride Month, I wrote this piece about my favorite wlw pairing. But since my OC is Brazilian, this ended up being more angst than fluff. I mean, can you blame me? 😒 [Leading characters are owned by Pixelberry Studios and original characters are creations of the author]

**_June 2020_ **

Butterflies soared above the bushes and flowers as Annabelle sat by the window sill, looking at the garden of Hazelvale Manor. Springtime is a lovely season at Edgewater county. Usually, public parks would be crowded with people sunbathing, kids running on the lawn, and street artists selling their paintings or doing live performances. But Annabelle’s favourite part of spring was book fair, art exhibitions and Pride Month activities. Even though she always had fun attending the parade with Harry, Briar, and Daphne, she always hoped to share LGBT+ events with a special someone. And this year would be the year to do it. Unlucky, life had its complications.

When Cornell sent the evacuation warning, Mr. Parsons immediately booked her a flight back to UK. As expected, she postponed her return as much as she could. Annabelle never hid from her family how much she has been enjoying the perks of living by herself in another country. But this time, she had a different reason.

__________

**_March 2020_ **

“Are you positively sure you can’t go back to UK?” Annabelle asked, idly rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of Veronica’s hand that rested on her shoulder.

“I’m afraid so,” Veronica replied. “Mamãe¹ needs help with my avó². She’s too stubborn. And we can’t expose the caregivers to any risky situation.”

“It makes sense. But isn’t your grandmother a ninety-year-old lady walking with a cane? Is it really that hard to keep her at home?”

“Oh, you have no idea, darling! Vovó³ is something else. Mamãe told me she already tried to climb the mango tree in the backyard to jump the fence and go out.”

“How?!”

Veronica reached for her mobile on the side table and showed Annabelle a video. For three minutes, a tiny elder lady sat on a mango tree branch and shouted profanities as a pair of hands held her by the ankles.

“Blimey!” The lady gasped.

“I know, right? Vovó became a national meme.” Veronica chuckled. “Anyway, mamãe says vovó will be in good spirits when I go back to Brazil because she misses me. And I also miss them, so it’s a win-win.”

“Oh… I understand.” For a second, sorrow grew within her, but she pulled herself up and forced a smile. “Anyway, we should start packing, don’t you think? Sit up. Let’s start.”

“I—” Veronica furrowed her brows watching her lover going to the wardrobe, grabbing a travel bag, and start gathering some of her belongings. “Ann, what are you doing?”

“You can’t keep stalling, V. You’re leaving in two days. This is why I’m here, remember? You have to pack your things.” Annabelle replied as she walked from one side to another in the room.

“No, it’s not—” Her eyes followed Annabelle walking into the room. “Ann…” Veronica got up and went after her girlfriend, who continued to pack. “Ann!” She called again. As she continued to be ignored, she stood in front of her and held her by the shoulders. “Annabelle!”

The lady of Hazelvale’s sad grey eyes met the commoner’s brown ones, staring back at her in confusion.

“Why are you doing this?”

Annabelle averted her gaze.

“Ann, do you honestly think I called you here to stay until we both have travel back home just so you could help me pack?”

But the lady didn’t say a word or looked back.

“I have to go because I miss my relatives, but I never said it isn’t going to be easy. I don’t want to be away from you for heaven knows how long. But my family needs me as much yours need you,” she said, cupping her girlfriend’s cheek.

“You’re right.” Annabelle nodded. “I just wish you didn’t have to go so far away. But it’s selfish of me to put myself before your family. Forgive me.”

“You’re not. It’s all right that you feel like this. And I’m glad you do because you’re right on the top of the list of people who own my heart.”

“Am I?”

“Of course you are. You’re my girlfriend.” Veronica pulled Annabelle into a warm hug. “English language doesn’t have a word to express how much I’ll yearn to see you again.”

“But Portuguese does.” Annabelle breathed.

“Exactly.” The commoner smiled, then kissed her girlfriend’s temple. “We can’t do everything we planned, but we’ll work it out. I promise.”

“Really? Are you sure your feisty grandma won’t take all your time?”

“Don’t worry. I love my grandmother, but she isn’t going to keep me from seeing your gorgeous face.”

“Just my face?” Annabelle teased.

“Well, I was trying to keep it romantic, but I’ll all for sexting and steamy video chats if you want.” Veronica’s hands ran down her girlfriend’s sides as a roguish smile spread on her lips.

Annabelle lifted Veronica’s chin up with one hand and dipped down so their lips could meet.

_________

**_June 2020_ **

Staring at the clock hung on the wall, Annabelle watched the hands moving until her mobile rang. Her lips curled up in a slow grin as she answered the video call. “Good morning, V.”

“Good morning, gorgeous,” the commoner replied between yawns.

“How do you look so good if you just woke up?”

“Good face creams.” Veronica winked.

The lady cackled. “You’re terrible.”

“And you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do.” Annabelle let out a content sigh. “How’s your grandmother?”

“She’s getting better every day. The fresh air from our ranch is helping.”

“This is great, V. How are you?”

“I’m fine for now. But wait until I log on Twitter or watch the news.” Her tight-lipped smile was clear evidence of her annoyance.

“I’m sorry about that, darling.”

“It’s okay.”

“I know it’s not, V. It’s alright to be mad. I’d be as furious as you are if I were you. But you know what to do with that anger.”

Veronica nodded. “Yeah, I do. But with vovó getting sick and the whole crisis here… It’s too much sometimes. Every Brazilian knows our country is in permanent chaos, but lately, it’s like that Rachel line.”

_“Today it’s like there’s rock bottom, fifty feet of crap, then me?”_

“Yeah.”

The two of them chuckled softly.

“It is too much. No one deserves to face what you all are going through. I wish I could be there with you. Even if we couldn’t join the protests or kick fascist knobheads in the groins, we could do something together.”

“But you are. It’s not the way we planned, but you are. You let me vent, you encourage me to keep fighting, I can’t leave home to join the protests and you help me unwind. You’ve done so much for me and I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to. Just stay safe and healthy and do what you have to for your family and your people.”

A confident smile spread on Veronica’s lips as she nodded.

“Now go have that colourful awesome Brazilian breakfast you like.”

“I will. Talk to you at night?”

“You bet.”

After blowing kisses to each other through the screen, the couple disconnected.

____

¹ Mom

² Grandmother

³ Granny


End file.
